All Hallows
by lina kazamike
Summary: This story is more about an OC set in the world of The Nightmare Before Christmas than about the actual characters. Just a warning. It's about the main character's emotional journey. Rated T for swearing and weird references. Hint hint.


AN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! How long has it been since I've been on? Well, here's a new fic! I hope you like it. It's about the close bonds between two people no matter their differences. It'll have more to it than this. There will be a sort of emotional journey in here too, so I hope you guys enjoy it. It's totally different from the movie it's set after, but I had to do something with these characters. I hope you don't mind guys. Enjoy!

* * *

As Emilli sat on the top of the curled hill she looked up at the beautiful full moon. It's light fell down in a cold glow across the graveyard.

It was Halloween and her father was doing the best he could to scare everyone in Halloween Town. Emilli hated big social events and preferred to stay by herself.

She heard a sound behind the brick walls surrounding the graveyard.

Ksssshhhhtt!

She stood and went to where the sound was coming from. Lock, one of the juvenile delinquents who hung around town, was crouched low spray painting graffiti on the wall.

"Yo. Why ain't ya at the party?" He asked her, not looking up from the vulgar words he was writing on the wall.

"Why aren't you?" Emilli glared daggers at him.

"Causin' trouble." Lock flashed a grin at her.

Emilli snatched the can out of his hand. "Stop that!"

Lock sighed and pulled a cigarette and lighter from his pocket. He lit a cigarette and inhaled. "Listen...just because you're a little goody-goody doesn't mean that I have to be. Jeeze..."

"I don't mind the smoke, but I won't have you wrecking the graveyard. I go to this place to be alone and I won't have you messing with the atmosphere."

The red-haired youth stood from his crouching position and jumped to the top of the small wall. he looked Emilli right in her eye. "Hmph. Maybe you can't see so well because of that hole in your head." He pointed at the empty eye socket on the right side of her face. "Things change okay?" He took the can of paint back from her. "I'm gonna finish this. If you wanna scrub it off, you can but I'll come back and paint it right back on."

Tears filled Emilli's one eye. "Must you ruin everything I know?"

Memories filled her mind of when they were little.

Emilli joined Lock's group when she was younger. She was considerably younger than all of them, although always more mature. Playing ding-dong-ditch was one thing, but putting feces in a paper bag and lighting it on fire was another. Burning down a house was also another thing. They caused so many people pain, when they only considered such deeds pranks.

"Tch! Ruin? I'm just livening this boring old town up! It's the same thing every year. We prepare for the party, throw the party, and go right back to preparing next year's."

"While that may be true...I'd rather that than you ruining this wall. It's over one hundred years old! It's part of history and you're defacing it!"

"Defacing history? Bull. I'm makin' it!" Lock grinned ad he continued to write on the wall.

Emilli jumped from the top of the wall and looked toward the town gate next to it. She stepped toward it.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Lock grabbed her arm. Despite being a good three years older than her, Emilli towered over him.

"Anywhere but here..." Emilli took another step towards the gate.

"Oh no you're not!" The boy stood in front of her, blocking her path.

"And why not?" Emilli tried to push past him.

"Because it's fun to watch you suffer." Lock grinned a demonic grin.

Emilli slapped her bony hand across his face, making bright red cuts.

Lock winced in pain. Emilli ran for the gate.

After running for an hour she made it out into the deepest part of the forest. The bone white trees loomed overhead as the dried leaves and grass crunched underfoot. She kept walking until she got so tired she was stumbling over her own feet. She rested against one of the bleached trees. Her head was swimming with thoughts that wouldn't go away. She wanted so badly to return home. She was certain now that she only wanted to run to clear her head.

As she drifted off into sleep all she could think about was home.

* * *

A/N: Sooo...what do you think so far? Hm? Hmm?? HMMM??? Review?


End file.
